


Beg for more

by 123Brooksie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Brooksie/pseuds/123Brooksie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is Erens boss. Eren is tired of his job and ready to quit. Levi won't let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Eren." His short boss calls.

Eren rolled his eyes and shut down his computer. "Sir." He answered with attitude.

"You were supposed to take these files to the basement ten minutes ago." Levi says.

"Oh yeah." Eren mumbles. He awkwardly sits at his desk, waiting for Levi to tell him to go do it.

"Eren, do you like working here?" Levi asks sitting in reverse on a chair across from Eren with a leg on either side of it. No. Eren thought in his mind but he rarely got a chance to think before saying so he took advantage of it.

"It doesn't suck." Eren says with his usual dryness.

"Eren come on I'm your boss, but I'm human too. I can tell when someone isn't enjoying themselves. Is there something going on?" Levi asks trying to be comforting.

"No." Eren spits out. "I'm sick of this fucking job. I'm sick of you and everyone else who works here." He says and immediately regrets it.

Levi stands up so fast, the chair he was sitting in fell loudly onto the floor getting everybody who heard it's attention. With one hand he grabs Eren by the tie and yanks him out of his chair and face to face with him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you." Levi says angrily. "The only reason I gave you this job was because when you applied you looked like you didn't have a friend in the world. You looked like you needed it which is what you said, you piece of shit. Before your first day I told everyone to be nice to you. I made all of these preparations just for you. I wanted you to like it here. I thought I was doing you a favor!" Levi shouts then tosses Eren back onto his chair.

He struggles for balance for a moment. "I-I-I'm sorry. I just..." Eren begins. Levi holds up his hand as if he's heard enough. 

"Come to my office at the end of the day so we can get this over with." Levi says. He heads back up the stairs and Eren watches him with awe.

He was right. Levi had gone out of his way to make Eren comfortable and he had only just realized it. Wow he feels like a jerk. He has to make up with Levi. He really doesn't mean all he said. Him hating this job wasn't anything personal he doesn't like to work at all. So during lunch break he would do it. He would go into Levi's office and apologize and beg for his job back.

When the bell rang and people started clearing out Eren stayed. He goes to the elevator and clicks 3 for the 3rd floor. Levi is the only person who eats at his desk. He isn't social and he doesn't have friends at work. Come to think of it, Levi had only smiled at Eren. Everything Eren thinks about makes him feel even worse about letting his mouth run before his brain.

Eren makes it to the door and gently knocks on it. No one says anything. He puts his head to the door listening for anything. Breathing? Talking? Just anything. To his surprise he hears laughter. Eren feels a smile sweep across his face as he hears the extremely rare laughter of Levi. What on earth was going on in there? Only one way to find out. Eren slowly twists the door knob.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok yeah he was opening the door

Eren slowly twists the knob and opens the door, pushing a few bottles around on the floor. 

"Levi?" He calls.

The room is dark and smells heavily of alcohol. As Eren awkwardly feels around on the wall for the light switch, something grabs him from behind and pushes him up against the wall. Eren's nose hits the light switch and he moans in pain while Levi giggles.

"Hey Eren." He whispers hotly into Eren's ear. "Why are you here? Oh wait don't tell me, for your last paycheck?" Levi says, his face moving towards Eren's neck.

Levi inhales deeply his nose tickling Eren. "N-no." Eren says wondering what the hell Levi was doing. He was obviously drunk but Eren doesn't know how to handle a drunk person. He would just see how far Levi would go with this.

"..So then you came for me?" Levi asks sliding his hands up Eren's body.

"Not exactly." Eren says. He bites his lip, surprised at how gentle Levi's touch is.

Levi slides his hand up Eren's thighs then his hips. He rises them higher, dragging them up his ribs then over his pectorals. Finger by finger he brings his hand up onto Eren's face. "What're you doing?" Eren mumbles. "Shhhh." Levi whispers as he turns on the light. By the time Eren's eyes adjust to the brightness, Levi is sitting in his desk. 

Eren frowns. "Oh uh Levi, about earlier..." Eren says walking towards Levi. 

Levi crosses his arms. "What about it?" He says. "Oh you want your last paycheck right?" He asks. He pulls open one of his drawers and brings his checkbook out. He grabs a pen off of his desk and proceeds to fill out the check.

"No, no, no, no." Eren says. He leans his body across the desk and yanks the pen out of Levi's hand. "Eren what are you doing? What do you want from me." Levi asks putting the book down. Eren watches as a drop of sweat trickles from Lev's forehead, down his flushed cheeks, to his chin, and to a small puddle on the floor. "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I don't like working at all, it isn't personal the way I act. I'm really sorry. I came to ask for my job back.'' Eren says nervously clicking the pen. Levi feels a flush of heat and his head is too heavy. He had drank to many drinks. He puts his head in between his hands. "Are you ok?" Eren asks as he walks around Levi's desk and places his hand on his forehead. "It feels like you have a fever. You should go home." Eren says with concern. Eren turns around for a moment and Levi pulls Eren down on his lap. "Please don't quit Eren. Please, please, please." Levi says. He places his head on Eren's shoulder and Levi's forehead is so hot it feels as if its burning him. Eren hops off of Levi's lap. "You need water. You've had too much to drink." He says wondering if Levi is understanding a word that's coming out of his mouth. He leaves the office. When Eren returns to the office with the water Levi's sitting on his chair with his shirt off and is sweating like crazy.


	3. Eren in love?

Eren sits the water down on the desk.

"Levi you're sweating a lot. You have a fever. Go home." Eren says.

"I can't just leave. These people depend on me." Levi says.

"But.." Eren begins to say.

"Eren. There's only an hour left of work. I think I can make it." Levi says with the fakest smile you could ever see on a person.

"Ok if you think you can but I'm going to keep my eye on you." Eren says. 

The bell rings again. Lunch is over.

"Well that was a nice.... Chat? Whatever that was. Get back to work Jaeger." Levi says fanning himself. 

"Ok.. Oh um would it be ok if I had lunch with you tomorrow, and maybe the day after that." Eren says. He told himself it was out of pity because Levi has no other friends but somehow he knew there was some other reason. He chose not to dwell on it.

Levi smiles immensely. "Come whenever you want." He says.

Eren doesn't know why but he can't move. He just saw a genuine Levi smile and it feels great. He feels his skin flush and knows he must be bright red in the face.

Levi frowns. "Eren?" He calls with concern.

Eren snaps back into reality. "Oh!" He says. He quickly turns around and his head hits the door. "Ow!" He yells.

Levi chuckles and Eren freezes in embarrassment. Eren nervously laughs. "See you later then Eren." Levi says.

"Right." Eren says. He rushes out of the office and down the stairs.

Leaning on a wall, Eren can't stop his heart from racing.

He smiled at me. He laughed. Eren was thinking. He couldn't keep Levi out of his head.

After a week of work Eren had stopped complaining completely and stopped in Levi's office everyday during lunch. They talked about whatever. Sports. Highschool. Levi's childhood friend Petra. Eren's childhood friends Jean Mikasa and Armin.

Today Eren was getting a new colleague and she would have to work right next to him. Levi came down the stairs.

"Everyone, we have a new colleague. She's just starting today please welcome her and be nice to her." Levi says.

Eren can't help but feel a little stab. He knows it is stupid but he can't help but think "Why is he going out of his way for her." He wont ever admit that he was jealous.

Petra walks in. All the guys including Levi's jaws dropped. Excluding Eren. Petra is very pretty with orange hair that ends where her neck does. She wore a professional looking dress that ended about mid-thigh and highlighted her figure. "Levi!" She screams. She runs to him and hugs him tightly. She kisses his cheek and leaves a dull red lipstick stain. They both laugh as she tries to rub it off. She licks her finger and rubs Levi's cheek. 

Eren is furious. How does she know Levi? Levi doesn't have friends except Eren. At least that's what Eren thought. And why are they so familiar to the point where she can kiss him and rub her saliva on his skin? 

"A good-looking guy like Levi would go well with her." Someone says. Eren twitches.

"Yeah I agree. That's the most perfect couple I've seen. You never see people who look that good together like that anymore." Someone else says. Eren balls up his fists.

"Man I'm jealous of the old bastard I wonder how long he's been sleeping with her." Someone else says. Eren can't take anymore he gets up and walks toward Levi. "Hey Eren, this is Petra." Levi says with the biggest smile Eren had ever seen on him. Eren has seen more than a few smiles on Levi but none like this. Who does this tramp think she is? That bitch Petra from his childhood. She knew nothing about the current Levi.

"Nice to meet you Eren. I'm Petra." She says outstretching her hand. 

"Hi." Eren says reluctantly grabbing and shaking her soft delicate hand.

"You're so cute. How old are you 16." Petra says with a playful laugh.

"Do you flirt with everyone you just meet?" Eren says intending that to be as hurtful as possible

Levi glares at Eren and he winks at Levi.

"When they're as cute as you, I just can't help myself." Petra says. The kindness was wiped out of her voice and there was a bitchy tone to her speech. "Anyway Levi take me to your office we have so much to catch up on." Petra says.

Eren shoots Petra a horrid glare.

Levi leads Petra to the stairs and Petra winks and sticks her tongue out at Eren in a vile way. Eren is taken aback by the intended insulting face. It was surprisingly sexually attractive and for a second he could picture that same tongue around his dick. Then onto Levi's. He was so enraged by just that imagination he almost ran up the stairs after them. He listened to the click-clack pattern of Petra's heels until they softened on the stairs, then disappeared completely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I wasn't expecting the Levi x Petra but it happens sometimes.  
> So yeah petra and Levi are gonna get it in. Next chapter comes in the morning at maybe 11 or 11:30 thanks for reading

"So Levi I want to know everything. What's been going on?" Petra asks sitting on Levi's desk. 

"Nothing really. Get your butt off of my desk." Levi says pushing on the side of Petra's thigh. 

"Levi don't touch me there." Petra says laughing. Levi begins to poke Petra all over her thighs. She laughs and slaps at his hands. On the other side of the room Eren has his ear pressed against the door. He hears them laughing and can't help but feel complete hatred for Petra. 

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Eren hears Petra ask.

"Nope. How about you. Do you have a boyfriend?" He hears Levi ask. 

A hot tear rolls down Eren's cheek.

"No Levi." Petra says jumping off of the desk and walking towards Levi. 

Eren can hear the familiar click-clack of her heels on the tile floor. "You know I've always been devoted to you, Levi." Petra says running her soft delicate hand down Levi's chest. Levi frowns in confusion.

"You look confused. You can't tell me you didn't know." Petra says turning her back to Levi. 

"All these years.." Levi begins. 

She briefly turns around to place Levi's hand on the zipper on the back of her dress and he slowly drags it down. He takes in the sight of her creamy white skin. Her spine always visible. It was like that when they were kids. They would change clothes in front of each other and Petra was a tomboy. He had never looked at her in this way before. She's a woman. His only friend from back then was in love with him. She gave him friendship so of course he would sleep with her if that was what she truly wanted. It used to be her and him against everyone else. 

As the dress fell in a pile to the floor for some reason Eren came into his mind. Levi quickly dismissed him but again he came into his mind. For some reason he pictured Eren undressing before him. And he pictured Eren's bare back and bare legs standing there.

Eren heard enough fighting back tears he runs down the stairs and sits at his desk. He looks to his right and sees the desk next to his, Petra's is covered with papers saying call me with seven digits on each. I should have quit. He thinks to himself. I should've quit before she came. I should've quit last week. I should've quit before I fell in love with Levi. He shouldn't have friends. I should be the only one he knows. I should be in his office making dirty jokes with him. I should be the one kissing his cheek and rubbing saliva on him. Eren grabs paper and a pencil and writes "I QUIT!" And runs back up the stairs. He slides the paper under Levi's door then with an hour left of work he leaves the building. "Yes all these years Levi." Petra says. She sits on Levi's lap facing him and he unclasps her bra. "All of these years I've never forgotten about you. I've never been with anyone. I've kept myself pure for you." Petra says. Levi is shocked and he can't find any words to say. "Levi" She calls. She shakes her arms out of her bra and grabs Levi's rough hands. Placing one hand on each boob she let's her head fall back. "Yes. Touch me. Touch me Revaille. Oh please touch me." Petra moans breathlessly. Levi instantly gets a boner from her simply calling him by his first name. For a minute he pictures Eren sitting on his lap moaning his first name. Shuddering, he shakes off the image. "Petra." Levi says grabbing her hair and pulling her head upright. "Turn over." He says. "Hm?" Petra hums. "Turn. Over." Levi repeats. Something about the tone in his voice excites Petra and she eagerly gets off of his lap and leans on his desk with her elbows holding her up. Levi also gets up walks to the door, locks it, then steps on a piece of paper. He picks it up and reads it. He knows it Eren's. He crumples it up and throws it. I'll deal with him later. Levi thinks to himself. He struts back towards Petra and yanks her panties down. "Good your already wet. Miss Ral." He says making Petra shudder. "I'd rather be called Mrs. Ackerman." Petra says. Levi unzips his pants and his penis springs out. "Ready?" Levi asks. He doesn't wait for an answer and plunges deep into Petra. She's immediately thrown into a violent orgasm but Levi doesn't wait for her to come down. He thrusts into her powerfully and only stops when he himself is about to come. Petra finally calms down. She had been waiting her whole life for this moment. Now that its finally here she can't control her passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Eren


	5. Chapter 5

Levi sits back in his chair and drags Petra's face to his lap by her hair. "Levi." Petra pants. "Tell me you love me." She says grabbing his dick with her soft palms.

"Suck me." Levi says simply. Petra complies, and envelopes Levi until her nose rests at his pubic hair. 

Levi can admit it feels nice but he feels guilt too for some reason. He pictures Eren sucking dick. Eren's head bobbing up and down and licking the length of him. Not his childhood friend- not Petra. 

The bell rings for lunch.

"I've always wanted to touch you like this." Petra says. 

It completely brings Levi back to reality and he feels like what he's doing is wrong. But why? He was single. He wasn't in love with her or anyone else. But what about Eren? Why does he keep seeing his face? Maybe he does have feelings for him. Maybe that's why this feels so wrong.

Levi raises Petra's head off of his dick. "Petra." He says seriously.

"What's wrong?" Petra asks.

"I-I'm sorry. You were a great friend to me and I thought I was doing you a favor by doing this with you. The truth is I'm in love with someone else. I think all of this was a huge mistake. Please forgive me." Levi says standing from the chair and fixing his clothes.

A hot tear rolls down Petra's cheek. "I'm so sorry." Levi says offering her sitting figure his hand.

"Revaille, look me in the eye and tell me you don't have feelings for me." Petra says standing up on her own.

"I don't love you and please don't call me that anymore." He says feeling awful.

Petra's face becomes a mess of emotions and she covers her privates with her soft delicate hands. "I feel so... Used." Petra says. She grabs her clothes off of the floor and begins frantically dressing herself.

"Please don't feel that way. I'm so sorry." Levi says.

"This is the world, I guess. The world sucks. Its funny how everything works out for everyone else except me." Petra says.

"Petra you're beautiful you will find someone who loves you. Someone is out there for everyone its our duty in life to find that one person. When you find them you'll know. Everyone deserves happiness including you." Levi says.

"I don't need to hear this from you. I thought you were my happiness. Anyway I hope you and Eren are happy together." Petra says storming out.

For the rest of the day of work Levi sat at his desk thinking about how hurt Petra was and how Eren quit. He couldn't let Eren quit. He loves Eren with everything he has. Eren had gone out of his way to be a friend to him. He ate with him and conversed with him which no one had done in a while.  
He loved Eren.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's right Eren or Levi? Is Levi wrong? Keep that in mind while you're reading,

Eren hadn't showed up to work in a week and it was finally sinking in that he actually meant that he quit, and wasn't coming back. Levi didn't want that to happen at all. He needed Eren. He never noticed how lonely he was up in his office until Eren started spending lunch with him. He would laugh at his jokes and listen to every word he had to say. Eren was a gentleman and he had so much patience for Levi. Levi realized that how Eren had been acting at work before they started talking and after there was a huge change. Maybe Eren felt the same. Maybe Eren was jealous that Petra came back out of nowhere and was welcomed into his office. That's ridiculous. Levi thought to himself. Its not like anything had happened between him and Petra. Oh wait. Maybe something did happen. Think, think, think. What happened. Oh yeah. Levi thought. He dreadfully slumped down in his seat letting his forehead hit his desk. Its not like that meant anything. She was his friend and he wanted to do something for her. She had given him six years of loyal friendship the least he could do was allow her his body for a few minutes. Its not like he didn't tell her it meant nothing. He did tell her. But was it to late? Could he have explained his situation before any of this happened? No, because if this didn't happen he wouldn't even have realized his feelings for Eren. So something good did come out of this. And if he just explained this to Eren he would understand and come back to work. Eren must know how sorry Levi is I mean he sent him his paycheck and he didn't show up a day this week. But take all of this back, how did Eren find out in the first place?

Well everyday they had eaten lunch together. So maybe Eren came up to eat lunch with him and paused at the door. He probably remembered Petra was with him and didn't want to just burst through the door so he paused and rose his fist to knock. Suddenly before his hand can reach the door he heard Petra moaning Revaille. Ew that means he must know my first name. Levi thought to himself.

He got his mind back at the problem at hand.

With a heart heavy with jealousy Eren quit then stormed out of the building.

That's the most probable scenario. 

Levi had all of his workers files. He tried calling for the week but they would automatically be scent to voicemail. So Levi was forced to find his file and get his address.

 

 

Eren had been doing anything to keep his mind off of Levi. Everywhere he went he was reminded of Levi. He decided to go to his favorite coffee shop they barely had any customers ever. Its surprising that they're still open. They must have a lot of regulars. That would only make sense because they greeted everyone who came in by their first name. 

"Hello Eren." The greeter says with a bright, friendly smile.

Her name was Sasha she always greeted. "Hey Sasha. Anything new on the menu?" Eren asks faking a smile.

"You don't have to fake a smile Eren." Sasha says with a big smile. She always insulted Eren but she kept the same tone of voice so he would have to really think if her comments were insulting or complimentary. Her tone never changes.

"You either Sasha." Eren says mimicking her smile.

"I love my job. Do you even have a job? I doubt it. How long are you going to live off of your friends. Stop being a leech Eren." Sasha says. Her smile still apparent.

"If I'm not mistaken I think you're trying to get under my skin Sasha." Eren says his smile fading.

"Oh no no no Eren I wouldn't. I just think you should be aware that sincerity and honesty is everything. If you ask someone for money make sure its for a sincere reason. And if your not honest with yourself you can't be honest with anyone" Sasha says walking away.

I hate that bitch. Eren thinks to himself. She has a comment for everything. Its like she's reciting the bible to me. I don't need her pity or advice. I don't need her friendship or kindness. Eren thinks.

He sinks into a booth by the door that's built for six people. It didn't matter this shop never received a party of six. 

The door swings open. "Hello Revaille." Eren hears Sasha say in the distance. The name sounded familiar for some reason but Eren didn't feel like trying to connect it to a face. His brain shot to Levi.  
He wanted to go to work. He wanted to see Levi but then he'd have to face Petra. He sits next to her. Those men were right Petra and Levi are a perfect couple. They're equals in every way possible. They are both beautiful. They both look strong and dependable. Eren sighs deeply. He didn't know how far Petra and Levi went but he was sure they went the whole nine yards.

Eren hated Levi. He didn't know why. They weren't dating and its not like he confessed. He felt stabbed in the heart. Some place that hadn't been touched since his mom died. He hated Levi. He hated him. He would never go back to work. For what to see his love- well ex-love cuddled up with Petra all day. No Eren was Levi's only friend. Petra had no right to just show up and be Levi's friend. Hell no. So Eren would come to work on Monday to pack his stuff just to see what happens.

Either A: He goes to work, packs stuff, Levi stops him, Levi confesses his love, Levi convinces Eren to stay, Eren stays, epilogue - they become husbands.

Or B: He goes to work, Petra shakes her ass, Eren gets pissed, Eren tries to leave, Levi molests him and tries to convince him to stay, Eren breaks free from Levi, Eren moves away, Petra and Levi get married, Eren is a lonely old man.

Scenario B sank Eren even further into depression and he groaned loudly. Turning Levi's head.

"Eren?" Levi calls.

Eren looks up to the familiar voice and to his horror sees a familiar face.

Damnit Levi just screwed up both scenarios.

"Hi?" Eren says with confusion.

Levi sits down in Eren's booth across from him. Eren taps his foot uncomfortably. But soon finds himself under Levi's spell. They have a normal conversation and Levi's heart explodes when he makes Eren laugh.

"What are you staring at?" Eren questions.

Levi nervously looks down. "Nothing. So .... a lot of people missed you at work." Levi says twiddling his thumbs.

"Oh." Eren shamefully looks down.

"Why did you quit anyway?" Levi asks hoping it wasn't the reason he concluded earlier.

"Oh." Eren scratches his scalp. "Did I miss anything?" He asks getting the subject off of himself.

"Oh well you see a lot happened so Petra..." Levi begins before he is cut off by Eren's abrupt standing.

"Petra... Petra.... Of course what's happening with Petra? I don't care. I don't have to do this. I don't have to be here and listen to this. I have an idea why don't you call Petra?" Eren says.

He walks out of the booth and Levi grabs his arm. Eren turns to him and is surprised to see watery eyes looking up at him.

"Eren, please." Levi begs. He isn't sure what he means by please. Please stay with me. Please don't quit. Please love me. He just needed Eren not to walk away.

"Did you have sex with Petra?" Eren blurts out.

Levi looks down with shame and guilt and that's all the answer Eren needs. He snatches his hand out of Levi's grasp and storms out of the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok the smut comes next chapter and next chapter comes at 8 or 8:30 its kind of noncon so you were warned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teehee

Today is Monday and Eren swings open the doors of his job. He's wearing all black and shades to cover his puffy red eyes. He had been crying last night remembering how Levi unverbally confessed to sleeping with Petra.

Why am I upset though? Is it really his fault? I never confessed to him? Eren thinks to himself.

"Sincerity is everything. If you're not honest with yourself you can't be honest with others." Eren remembers. 

That bitch Sasha. As nosy and annoying as she is, that bitch always made really good points. Her advice was annoying but it enlightened Eren. Eren would forgive Levi just because he never told him his feelings. Although Eren would never forget.

He has a brief memory of being in Levi's office when he was drunk. The musky smell of alcohol and sweat. Levi's rough hands gently moving up his body. No. One things for certain he would never let Levi touch him like that ever again. Even if he is drunk. He would play hard to get today, just so Levi can beg him to reconsider quitting. After all Eren really did need his job.

He wondered why Levi paid him for the week he wasn't there though.

Eren sat the empty box on his desk and began packing it. He was so ready to ignore Petra. He remembers the sick face she gave him before she trotted up the stairs with Levi. That bitch.

Eren looks to his right from the corner of his eye and is surprised to see Petra's desk empty. He shrugs it off. The bitch was probably taking the day off. Eren starts to place his personal items into the box and drops a box of pens when the lunch bell rings. It instantly brings back sweet memories of his dates with Levi. He picks up the pens and let's himself daydream about Levi until a voice snapped him out it.

"Eren?" Levi says with amazement.

Eren is completely thrown by the exspression on Levi's face. He takes off his sunglasses and places them in the box. Levi stares at Eren's eyes but says nothing. 

"Eren you don't have to but I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me. Like old times."

The younger man thought for a minute.

"Is Petra up there?" He says with rhetoric.

Levi gets angry. He broke the heart of his dear old friend. She gave him six years of friendship. Six years. She never left his side. When he silently cried to himself, she cried with him. When he bled, she bled with him and he broke her heart. And for what? Eren. And Eren wouldn't even eat lunch with him. The sex meant nothing. Sex is sex.

He grabs Eren's arm with a powerful grip.

"What the hell are you doing!" Eren shouts.

The older man drags him to the elevator and shoves him in it. Eren falls to the floor and scrambles up to his feet. Levi follows Eren inside of the elevator and clicks the number 3. He stalks toward Eren. They circle around each other like boxers, waiting for someone to make the first move. The older man grabs Eren by his arm painfully twisting it behind his back, and shoving him face first into the door of the elevator.

"Hey! Stop!" Eren yells.

Standing on his toes, behind him Levi whispers in his ear.

"That shit with Petra was just sex. I'm sorry it hurt you. I didn't really know we were dating at first. I didn't know I had feelings for you until after my dick was buried nine inches deep inside of her." Levi says. 

Eren doesn't know whether to be turned on by that or angry.

"First of all." Eren says trying to rip the arm behind him out of Levi's grip. "We're not dating. And you still had sex with her. So saying sex is just sex with anyone is a lie. Its a decision that you made..." Eren says.

"Well if we aren't dating why do you care if I had sex with Petra?" Levi says.

Eren is dumbfounded. Why did he care? They weren't dating, but Eren felt like Levi was his. Before Eren had more time to think Levi's tongue was deep inside of his mouth. Eren's first instinct was to bite down and he felt his mouth filling with blood. Levi snatches his tongue out of Eren.

"Son of a bitch." He says. "I guess we're even now. I hurt you so you hurt me." Levi says releasing Eren's arm.

"No. You listen to me Revaille." Eren says in the nastiest tone ever. Levi flinches from hearing his name said in that harsh tone.

"I don't care what you do with your life. I don't care who you fuck. I don't care about eating lunch with you. And we are not nor will we ever be in a relationship. Is that clear?" Eren says choking back emotion.

"Sincerity is everything. If you can't be honest with yourself you can't be honest with others." Immediately popped into Eren's head. That bitch he thought. Her words always came back to him in the most ironic moments.

The elevator door opens and Eren falls face first onto the hard tile floor. Levi walks out of the elevator and drags the struggling Eren to his office. He walks in, throws Eren inside on the floor, then closes and locks the door.

"Now." Levi says lifting Eren's chin with his foot. "Look me in the eye and tell me all that stuff again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut next chapter sorry


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT and noncon kinda  
> you have been warned

Eren gulps. After a few seconds he looks Levi in the eye. "I don't care Levi. I don't care about you or what you do." Eren says.

Levi is at loss for words. He doesn't know what to say. Suddenly Petra popped into his head. And her sweet broken voice.

"This is the world, I guess. The world sucks. Its funny how everything works out for everyone else except me." 

Its hilarious how ironic this moment is. Levi won't let Eren go like this. Eren was his. He would do whatever neccesary to show Eren that he was Levi's and that Levi was his.

"And who are you trying to convince Jaeger?" Levi says as Eren stands up.

He walks toward him slowly and Eren instinctively backs away until his butt hits the desk. Levi allows Eren no personal space at all and stands thigh to thigh with him.

"Did you hear me?" Levi asks. "Or does the cat have your tongue?" Levi says.

Eren has no answer. He's been lying to himself and Levi. Levi wasn't his property and Eren hadn't confessed or asked Levi out. Him having sex with Petra was none of his business. The only fact he'd been true to was that he loved Levi. He couldn't tell him that now. He didn't want to humiliate himself.

"I'm not a feline." Levi says pushing Eren down on the desk. "But I'd be glad to take your tongue." Levi says climbing on top of Eren. He sits on Eren's lap then leans forward and sticks his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Eren doesn't protest and allows Levi access to explore his mouth.

He licks his teeth, the sides of his mouth, and then sucks gently on his tongue. Eren had kissed a few people before but nothing compared to this. Levi was gentle and skillful and Eren barely noticed the fact that Levi was no longer sitting on him or kissing him. He was in a daze. The kiss was so soft and tender he didn't really know when Levi had stopped.

Eren was brought back to his senses when the cool air of the room hit his bare penis. He sighs. He doesn't care what Levi does to him. They had so many fond memories in this often not even Petra could measure up to- wait. This is Levi's office. The same office he fucked Petra in. Eren sits up. No way was he fucking Petra and him in the same room.

Levi strokes up and down on Eren's hardening penis with one hand and pushes him back down with the other.

"Be still Eren." Levi commands with a dark tone.

"No. Stop." Eren says trying to sit up again.

Levi pushes him back down and looks him in the eye.

"I said be still Eren." Levi says again.

Levi's demeanor shook Eren to the core and he figures he better stay still. He didn't want this to happen. He wanted to have sex with Levi. He didn't want it in this room. He didn't want it before either one of them had asked the other out. He laid there whimpering.

"Stop Levi." Eren pleads.

Levi crawls in between Eren's legs and lowers his face until its a few centimeters away from Eren's boner.

"Eren. Look at me." Levi says.

Eren looks down at Levi and into his eyes.

"With Petra it was just sex." Levi says. While keeping eye contact with Eren he opens his mouth and swallows all 8 inches of Eren. The eye contact and the muscles of Levi's throat work together to send a burst of pleasure through Eren. He throws his head back and let's out a girlish cry of pleasure.

"A-and what is .... What is this? J-just sex." Eren manages.

Levi releases Eren's dick from his mouth with a loud plop sound.

"Isn't it obvious?" Levi inquires.

Eren looks back down between his legs at Levi. "W-what?" He asks.

Levi laughs. "We're making love." He says opening his mouth and attaching it to the head of Eren's penis. 

That statement hits Eren like a freshly bloomed flower. Making love.

"S-stop." Eren whispers.

Levi let's Eren's dick fall out of his mouth. A trail of saliva attaches Levi's tongue to the head of Eren's penis. Eren watches as it slowly breaks and falls onto the desk and he feels his balls tighten. 

"Ok." Levi says. "How about we try something a little different then?" He says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing the next chapter right now


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um yeah pretty smutty stuff cx  
> Levi is pretty Dom

Levi shakes off his pants and underwear. He crawls back on top of Eren and sits on his lap like before.

"You bastard." Eren says.

Levi chuckles softly. "Are you mad because I didn't let you come?." He asks.

"Get off of me Levi. I'm not joking." Eren says.

"If I can't be on you can I be inside of you?" Levi asks teasingly.

"GET OFF!" Eren yells. He tries to sit up. Levi sighs and pushes him back down.

"Stop that." He says.

"Stop this." Eren says.

Levi lifts his bottom off of Eren.

"What are you doing?" Eren asks with urgency.

"Do you want to watch?" Levi asks. He slides a book under Eren's head to give him the perfect view of his own dick.

Once Eren realizes what Levi is about to do he begins to squirm. 

"Be still Eren. Be still and look down here." Levi commands.

Eren hesitantly looks down and sees Levi's ass hovering over his penis.

"Hold it steady Eren." Levi commands.

Something about how Levi told him to do things scared him. It intimidated him and he was afraid of not complying. His hand shaking, Eren held his dick still with his thumb and pointer finger and waited for what Levi had in mind.

"Eren. Eren." Levi calls slapping his cheek.

Eren averts his eyes from his penis to Levi's eyes.

"That's right boy keep your eyes right here. Don't look down." Levi says.

"Please. Please. Please. Please. Please..." Eren begins to whisper. He had no idea what was going to happen next and for some reason he thought whatever was coming was about to hurt.

Eren felt a dull warmth above his penis, then it got warmer, it began getting warmer by the second until the head of hi penis was enclosed by warmth. The warmth was squeezing Eren's head and he felt as if his penis was in a vacuum. Looking into Levi's eyes and having the head of his dick buried in Levi's ass sent a burst of pleasure through Eren. He felt his skin flush and heat flow through his body. He let his head fall back and another higher than manly moan came from his mouth.

"I love when you make that noise. Eren don't come yet." Levi says lowering himself a little on Eren's dick.

"Sh-shut up and g-get off." Eren says he takes his hand off of his dick and for a second he's tempted to push Levi down on the rest of him. 

"Stop this. Please." Eren says, beads of sweat forming on his blushed skin.

"Eren. You're not looking at me." Levi says.

Eren pulls his head up and looks Levi in the eye.

"That's better. Now Eren, tell me again." Levi demands.

"T-tell you what asshole." Eren says through clenched teeth.

"Tell me you don't care and I will get off of you." Levi says.

Either a: he meant that as a threat saying if he doesn't admit he cares for him he will stop pleasuring him.

Or b: it is a moment of truth. And if Eren claims he doesn't care he will stop pleasuring him to punish him. 

But there's also a c: and that's if he actually believes Eren doesn't care he will get off of him as to not force him to have sex with him. (Its kinda too late)

"Just stop Levi. Just please get off." Eren pleads.

Levi exhales deeply. While looking Eren in the eye, he sinks down on the rest of Eren.

Eren breaks the eye contact once again. He feels his whole body being encased in heat. It sends shivers down his spine and a tingling in his stomach. It feels like needles are poking all over Eren's skin but it doesn't hurt. Eren let's out a growl from too much pleasure.

"You stop Eren. Every time you tell me to stop I'm going to keep going. When you tell me to go away I will come back. If you tell me you hate me it makes me love you more." Levi says.

Eren begins to shudder and weep silently.

"Eren. I love you ok? Look at me." Levi says.

Eren looks up at Levi with anger and determination making Levi jump a bit.

"What's that expression?" Levi inquires.

"I want to come." Eren says.

"Can't that wait. We were getting sentimental." Levi says a bit pissed off.

Eren looks away from Levi to his side. 

Levi moves his hips forward then backward and makes a steady pace. Eren bites his lip.

Eren lowers his hands to Levi's hips to stop them from moving, they make little difference.

"Am I going to have to hold your wrists?" Levi asks seriously. 

Eren shakes his head and lowers his hands. Levi was so hot. The heat around Eren's penis was so intense. The pressure Levi's tight hole applied was too much. Eren was melting. He accidentally touches something hard, and Levi moans out and stops his movements. Eren touches it again and Levi closes his eyes tightly and throws his head back. 

"What's that expression." Eren copies Levi.

"Hah hah hah brat." Levi pants. "What are you doing." He says.

Eren realizes what he touched and dips a finger down to touch it again. 

"HaaaAAHHH SHIT EREN!" Levi yells.

Eren looks down and sees Levi's penis is painfully swollen. A large vain poking out of the side. Eren strokes it for a second and precum instantly flows out.

"How does that feel? That feel good?" Eren asks. He spreads precum around the spongy head. Soft, shaky moans leave Levi's mouth. Levi's face is a ball of pain. His brows are in a frown, he's biting his lip, and his eyes are closed tightly.

"B-be good Eren." Levi says shakily.

Eren smiles. He is finally the one in control. His dick was hard, yes but it was nothing compared to Levi's he kind of felt bad for him. Eren caresses and stretches Levi's foreskin. He tickles underneath the bell of his penis. Levi's legs tighten around Eren's waist. His mouth is an O, silent scream. Eren scatters featherlight touches around Levi's dick until a powerful spurt of cum is released. It lands on Eren's shirt.

"Good boy Levi let it out." Eren whispers.

Levi moans in a way very similar to Eren's moaning.

"Eren. Eren. Eren." He moans breathlessly still coming in heavy spurts on Eren. 

Levi shakes softly and Eren comforts him. Levi had never had an orgasm like this one. He had no idea what was happening in that moment and nothing mattered but Eren.

"Shhh. Shhhh. Its ok Revaille. Im right here." Eren says wiping sweat and hair off of Levi's forehead.

"Ugh..ugh. Eren uughh. I love you." Levi moans a final time.

"I love you too." Eren says. He sits up and grabs the sides of Levi's face. He patiently waits for him to come down from his orgasm.

Levi groggily focuses his eyes on Eren and lazily smiles.

"You said it... You said you loved me." Levi says trying to catch his breath. 

Eren rolls his eyes and gives Levi a deep passionate kiss. Eren breaks the kiss.

"Levi what about mine?" Eren says.

Levi looks down and sees Eren's hard on.

"Well..." Levi says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one more chapter left


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oi last chapter.

Levi slides down my body and faces my dick.

"Tell me again?" Levi says.

"Tell you what?" Eren asks squeezing his eyes shut.

"Tell me you love me." He says licking the line in between Eren's abbs.

"I-I I do." Eren says. "I love you Revai- um Levi." Eren says.

"Its OK you can call me Revaille if you want." He says lowering his mouth to Eren's dick.

 

~

 

Eren and Levi both sit back to back breathlessly on Levi's desk.

"Levi?" Eren calls.

"Mhm." Levi hums.

Eren thinks for a moment. "So how is it going to be from now on." Eren says.

"Well what do you mean?" Levi answers.

"What else could I mean in this situation." Eren says. He hops off of the desk almost making Levi fall, walking around to face him.

"Oh, well we might need to find a different place for lunch. I personally wouldn't want to eat off of a place where.." Levi begins before Eren cuts him off.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" He shouts.

"I thought we already were." Levi says.

"Thinking isn't healthy in situations like these. Someone needs to ask the other so its official." Eren says.

"Oh. Well then sure. I can be your boyfriend." Levi says. He leans forward and gives Eren a peck on the lips.

"Do you truly know what it means to be MY boyfriend though? No more meaningless sex. A strict friendship with Petra is displeasing but if you still like her then you guys can still be friends." Eren says.

"Ok but you can't just storm off. No disappearing for a week. You have to communicate with me." Levi says.

"OK." Eren agrees.

"Levi jumps off of the desk and puts his clothes on. Followed by Eren.

"You're still my employee?" Levi asks.

"Yeah, I'm still your employee." Eren says.

Levi smiles widely. "Well see you tomorrow Jaeger. Don't be late." Levi says.

Eren winks then leaves the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read my other fics if you liked this one  
> I swear they are better written than this one


End file.
